


Gayo Daejun ASTRO DANCE FESTIViAL

by FanGaL



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGaL/pseuds/FanGaL
Summary: This was made after watching Gayo Daejun ASTRO on YouTube. Astro looked SOOO cute in those pink suits because they stand out. They always kill me with their cuteness.





	Gayo Daejun ASTRO DANCE FESTIViAL

ASTRO is at this high school with their pink suits while other guy group are wearing black stuff. A leader of a guy group Taeyong from NCT 127 comes to the back of the classroom because ASTRO sits in the back (because they are shy. Ever since middle school, they grew up with girls staring at them. It end up making them shy guys. )and asks them "Aren't you suppose to wear something black or bold." ASTRO Moonbin says " Really? I forgot. I don't remember..." He is looking really cute and innocent when he said that. There are only 3 grades in this hi school sophomore,junior,senior. ASTRO is sophomore they are pretty much like the freshman of this hi school. Taeyong is junior, he pats on Moonbins head and says "Your soo cute.It's okay. Don't worry about it." Then he couldn't control him self, he kissed him on the cheek. Moonbin is confused. He is sort of blushing. Moonbin asked "why did you kiss me". He says "I just felt like it." Moonbin says "I don't get it, but that was so sweet of you." Then he points at MJ. MJ is busy entertaining the other ASTRO members except Moonbin because. "Did meet him? He is soo cute.  
Not done


End file.
